goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The offbeats meet knd
The offbeats meet knd is a 2019 American hand-drawn adventure film produced by Paramount Animation, Warner Bros. Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, and Cartoon Network Studios with distributed by Paramount Pictures in North America and Warner Bros in Worldwide. Transcript (Paramount Pictures logo) (Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Nickelodeon Movies logo) (Cartoon Network Studios logo) Narrator: ah, the sunny days. Betty anne: hey guys! Nigel: hi fellas! How are you? Betty Anne: we are fine. Thanks For asking Nigel: good. (Top of the world by the carpenters plays) Nigel: let me introduce to the others, this is Numbuh 2, he is a inventing and pilot, this is Numbuh 3, she is a Japanese girl who likes rainbow monkeys, this is Numbuh 4, he hates rainbow monkeys, and this, is Numbuh 5, she is a African American tomboy, her passion is all types of candy (then, they give hand shakes) Nigel: onwards. Tommy: erm, hi Nigel: well, look who’s talking outsider Tommy: let me just say that you guys are seem a little offbeat. (Then, August, holds a small letterbox) August: wow, you made these yourself Hoagie: yup, all handmade august: and do these work hoagie: most of the time august: that was Kuki: oooh, your hair is sooo pretty repunzil: well, yours is too, you like rainbow monkeys, did you kuki: yes. Repunzil: remember? Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys (September is relaxing by side) Wally: what kind of this cruddy dog doesn’t fetch? September: it’s my day off (they hear bongo drums beating) Nigel: what’s that sound Tommy: I think, IT WAS THE DRUMMING! Abby: oh yeah, Numbuh 5’s digging this baby betty anne: finally. (at the girls bathroom) betty Anne: finally i’ve Washed my hands, so I did this from top to bottom abby: really, i’m The one who soaped, scrubbed, washed and dryed you. Betty Anne: really, (her clothes rip away) what happen? abby: I, er, don’t know (on the way to school) Tommy: so, guys, your school uniforms are awesome (at school) August: so, what’s Happened to september Hoagie: he is now a human. According to NoitulovE Abby: swell, eh, Betty Anne, what are you doing? (cut to the school stairs) Betty Anne: enjoying being a Sector O.B Abby: well, don’t tell everyone (at outside) Betty Anne (Numbuh 90): such a warm day, right (a girl enters) Girl: hey kid, you look like Numbuh 5 Betty Anne (numbuh 90): that’s Numbuh 90 to you Girl: wanna have my boyfriend’s laptop Betty Anne (Numbuh 90): yes Girl: okay (hands out the laptop) enjoy watching codename: kids next door. (minutes later at the outdoor cafeteria) Abby: yo, everybody, announcement please, i’m Not Numbuh 5, I am Belinda Anna. I wear an outfit that resembles Betty Anne bongo, and... (All the students stops eating and pull out their laptops and they all began to watch codename kids next door) Abby: and... and... (Numbuh 90) Betty Anne: er, belinda, they are seeing the part where you sing your lullaby song Abby: everybody shut off your laptops!! And listen to me! I’ll preform a medley of songs, but first, say hello, (starts to wear glasses) to myself, Belinda. (students shocked) Abby: and you, are now my candy hunter’s villains students: noooo! Abby (Belinda): now, all of you be quiet and hear a medley of songs, first up, my rendition of... (starts singing) come on and get on down to the high school Backing singers: high school Abby (Belinda): where the lockers begin to open backing singers: open up abby (Belinda): hey, look at those people backing singers: many people abby (Belinda): I wanna see that there are stuff Backing singers: ooh yeah abby (Belinda): I’m talking about the science backing singers: science lessons abby (Belinda): it’s because i’m Known as belinda backing singers: she’s Belinda abby (Belinda): yo, people at the cafeteria backing singers: cafeteria Abby (Belinda): stop eating and listen to me backing singers: ooh yeah abby (Belinda): now let’s rock At the studio backing singers: drama studio abby (Belinda): can you hear people sing their songs backing singers: yeah yeah abby (Belinda): everybody’s acting backing singers: acting well done abby (Belinda): get your bums off and dance to the beat backing singers: ooh yeah Girl: that’s enough please (on the way home) Betty Anne: watching codename: kids next door is easy. But maybe... (boys listening to do de rubber duck) Betty Anne: eh, what are you guys listening Boy: listening to the song we used to in the bath boy 2: shall we do it? (then, do de rubber duck plays, the baby starts dancing) Nigel: what the- This again?! (cut to the arcade) betty Anne: I like being Numbuh 90, and hey, Numbuh 5, sing a song abby: who me, i couldn’t I hear! (Sings) when my wifi left me, and i’m Out in the rain, those last few answers were hard to obtain, but that’s no excuse to put me on mute, like a good cowgirl, i’ll Up and reboot, it’s raining in the cloud! And I ain’t Right, i’ll Answer in the morning, answer in the evening, when your around (2x) (at the drama studio) nigel: it’s obvious guys, but, people don’t rely on girl: what are you doing nigel: making the 2003 scene (Minutes later) nigel: ok everyone, lights, camera, action! abby (Belinda): yo Belinda here, welcome to heaven i’m An angel nigel: cut Category:Movies